Ice Cream Delights
by Lady Of Paranoia
Summary: Fluffy one shot. Inu Yasha doesn't favor ice cream,especially when Miroku eats it infront of him. Yaoi [InuMiroku]


Disclaimer: This seems rather redundant. I sound like a broken record. Don't own...don't own..don't own.. 

**_Author's Note:_**You know those little in the moment stories that just swirl around inside of your head and you don't have a clue as to what to do with it? Well, this is one of those. One of those 'No beginnings, no ends,' policy fics.

* * *

**--Ice Cream Delights--

* * *

**

A drop of that creamy white liquid substance...

..a flick of that red tongue licking it up...

..another drop...another lick...

Inu Yasha endured sadistic torture as he watched his lover playfully eat his swiftly melting ice cream cone. A vanilla flavored ice cream cone to be exact. The flavor of Miroku's sweet kisses, exceptthat Miroku's mouth was much sweeter than any ice cream cone could ever be.

The monk grinned as he took another lick of his desert. He knew what the hanyou was thinking and certainly saw the hungry look in those amber-gold eyes. Inu Yasha was practically drooling. Such an amusing sight..

'_Butthe naughy li'l pupwill justhave to wait until after I finish my ice cream_.' Miroku's handsome face glowed impishly in correspondence to his roguish thoughts as he winked at the disgruntled hanyou beside him.

"Miroku." Inu Yasha suddenly growled. His patience had worn thin.

"Yes?" Miroku asked innocently, slowly licking up another droplet. Inu Yasha sent him a light glare and tightened his hold on the other man's slim waist. He then glared at the dripping cone, as if willing it to melt out of existence.

"Would you like a bite?" The monk smirked, holding out the sugary desert.

"You know what I would like a taste of," Inu Yasha replied, lowing his tone to a soft growl. His yellow orbs glinted.

"Naughty boy..." Miroku scolded playfully, sliding out of Inu Yasha's grip, which tightened even more.

"Yes I am," The hanyou grinned then lowered his lips to Miroku's cool skin, nipping a little at the nape of his neck. The monk shivered, but chose to ignore him. Not discouraged, Inu Yasha began placing small gentle kisses down the other man's neck, then came up to ghost his lips over the other's ear.

Miroku moaned very softly and turned his eyes to met Inu Yasha's. "But I haven't finished my ice cream yet!" he whined, glancing pitifully at his cone. Inu Yasha was silent for a moment then without warning snatched up the cone and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Thermph." The hanyou said through chews.

Miroku was very annoyed. "Inu Yasha!" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I wasn't finished," He shot his lover a dirty look.

"So?" Inu Yasha wiped his mouth and smirked. "Aren't I better than a dumb ice cream cone?"

"I'd better think on that."

Inu Yasha suddenly placed his lips upon Miroku's and kissed him fiercely. "That make up your mind?" he asked, after they came up for air.

"Very." The monk's voice was breathless. He sighed contently and leaned his head against Inu Yasha's strong chest.

"Told ya," the hanyou smiled gently, hugging his beloved closer.

After a few minutes of just enjoying each other's presence, Miroku sighed and asked softly, "Inu-chan?"

"Hmm..?" Inu Yasha opened one eyelid lazily.

Miroku sighed again and shifted slightly, not meeting the other's gaze. This time Inu Yasha looked at him more alert.

"What is it?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Do you love me?"

Inu Yasha stared at Miroku's closed expression. "Of course I do," he whispered, "I love you even if I don't say it often enough. Why?"

Miroku closed his eyes briefly then opened them and shook his head. "Nothing. I love you too," His smile returned and he snuggled closer to the warm body next to him. '_And I always_ _will. Even if...'_

Inu Yasha wasn't convinced that was all that was onthe other man'smind, but he settled for burying his head in Miroku's silky hair, inhaling the wonderful, fresh scent. And in that moment, Inu Yasha felt an overwhelming sense of fear; it wasa cold feeling of dread that struck his heart. It was as if any second something out of nowhere might suddenly snatch up all that was dear to him. He shivered and gazed down at Miroku.

'_No_.' The hanyou shook his head and placed a chaste kiss upon his lover's lips.

The sun was slowly setting, fiery colors of orange and red melting along the horizon. The smoky shadows of the dusk were slowly blowing in and soon twinkling diamond like stars would appear in the vast sky. The slient couplewatched as the crystal sparkles appeared and swiftly forgot their uncertain thoughts. It would just be enough for them to be in each other's arms. Even if it wouldn't be forever.

* * *

**_Fin..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sidenote(s): _**Reviews are lovely, m'dears. And forgive me for the utterly corny dialogue between Inu-chan and Miro-chan. Does anyone else smell popcorn?


End file.
